


Relief

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day Cullen finds a treat waiting for him in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Cullen’s steps were heavy as he entered his office, a long day spent training his new recruits leaving him more tired than he expected. He could feel the exhaustion pulling at his bones, nearly every joint in his body pulsing with pain. He had overdone it, he knew, and would be suffering for it for days. It was a struggle to remove his armor, placing it on the stand in the corner of his office, and he had to bite back his groans of pain, lest the soldiers standing guard outside rushed in. He did not need them to see him this  _weak_.

He took calculated steps towards the ladder, pulling himself up to his loft as quickly as his body would allow. Cullen immediately pulled his leather tunic off, taking the cotton undershirt along with it and discarding it to the floor. He walked blindly to his bed, not noticing until he reached the edge that he had company. It was unexpected to find Aurelie sleeping there, on her side with her arms framing her face. Last he saw her, she was retiring to her room after sharing their dinner in the war room.  _I’ll see you tomorrow_. She had said, and he figured it meant she understood if he never made it to her quarters. On late nights like these, he didn’t want to disturb her, even if it meant sacrificing sharing a bed.

Cullen stilled his movements, forcing himself to move quieter as to not wake her as he finished undressing, swapping his leather breeches for a lighter linen. Still, he could not keep the grunt from the back of his throat as he lowered himself onto the mattress, the simple action of sitting down causing his back to tense up once more. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there before he felt a soft hand meet his side. He turned his head, glancing down to see Aurelie peering up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Are you alright?” She yawned, and she leaned up on an outstretched arm, even as he reached back to try and coax her back under the sheets.

“I’ll be fine.” He lied; knowing the pained expression on his brow betrayed him. Aurelie sat up behind him, her hands reaching up to rest on his shoulders.

“Here, let me.” She spoke, as if she could already sense what troubled him.

Before he could protest, her fingers pressed into the muscles at his neck, her thumbs fanning downwards to rub circles into the space between his shoulder blades. He groaned again, this time feeling some relief from her ministrations. Aurelie shifted herself closer, and he turned himself against her, allowing her to continue. Her fingers worked slowly against the muscles of his back, trailing down in slow circles; pausing in the areas he was most tense.

Cullen could feel himself relaxing, but as she placed a kiss to his shoulder, he flinched, not expecting  _that_  kind of comfort. Aurelie seemed to hesitate before resuming her movements, her hands still pressing along the bare skin of his back. She kissed him again, this time higher up along his neck, and he shivered at the feel of her breath against his ear.

“Feeling better?” She whispered. Cullen sighed, leaning against her as she slid her hands around his middle, fingers spreading out across his chest. She hugged him to her as she kissed against his cheek, and he smiled, turning his head to gaze at her.

“A little.” He breathed. Aurelie raised a brow, and he froze as one of her hands drifted across a ticklish spot along his navel.

“Just  _a little_?” He could hear the teasing tone in her voice and felt his breath hitch as her hand trailed further south, fingers pushing just past the hem of his pants. “That will  _never_  do.”

Cullen thought about taking her hand away, about coaxing her to just sleep beside him, but as her hand brushed against his growing arousal, he exhaled and relaxed against her once more. Aurelie wrapped her fingers along his length, lightly gripping him as he pulsed, growing in her grasp. Her lips met his neck once more, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh, smiling as he moaned her name. She pumped, slowly, but before she could set a pace, he felt her body shifting away.

“Where—” he breathed, his eyes lazily watching as she slid herself off the bed, kneeling down on the wood floor between his feet. He raised his brows, but leaned back on his hands, gulping down the nerves he felt getting stuck in his throat. For all the times they had been intimate, for how well she knew his body, he was still self-conscious, especially when she did  _this_.

Without another word, Aurelie tugged at his trousers, pulling them past his hips and down his thighs. She brought his smalls with the fabric, pulling them off his feet and tossing them to the ground before resting her hands on his knees. He could feel the heat pooling at his stomach, and he felt his breath leave him as she peered up at him through her lashes.

She raked her nails upwards, curling her hands across his thighs as she parted them, scooting herself closer to the edge of the bed. Cullen nearly shifted himself off the bed in excitement, and caught the tiny smirk she flashed before closing his eyes tight when her hand met his erection once more. Her thumb passed over the tip, spreading the bead of wetness she found there.

“Look at me.”

Her voice had dropped just above a whisper, and he peered down just in time to see her wrap her lips around the head of his cock, her eyes locked on his as she dipped her head down. Cullen nearly bucked up at the sensation, only then realizing how long it had been since his last release. Aurelie had been away, and he had been too ashamed to pleasure himself—he wasn’t a teenaged boy anymore.

Aurelie hummed against his shaft, one hand gripping his thigh as her other tickled against his hip. He hissed at the sensation, leaning further back into the mattress on an elbow. His other hand threaded through her hair, and he forced himself not to grip her to harshly as she moved her head faster. Her tongue swirled around his length as she sucked in earnest, her eyes never leaving his even as he struggled to do the same.

He was close, could feel himself coiling up as her pace increased, her mouth widening as she took him as far as her throat would allow. A few more pumps and he gripped the back of her head, wanting to pull her away, not ready for this to be over so soon. Yet, Aurelie continued, sucking in her lips to create more friction as he finally thrust up to meet her, the warm wetness of her mouth nothing he could ever create for himself.

With a grunt, he came, and fell back against the mattress, his hand drifting to hold Aurelie’s cheek as she pulled away; not before swallowing deeply. He felt a blush creep over him at the wholly intimate action, breathless as she sweetly smiled and wiped at the corners of her mouth.

Aurelie pushed herself up off the ground, and he willed himself to scoot further along the bed, ignoring the fact he was laying the wrong way. She climbed back into bed, curling herself against his chest as he regained his breathing. After a moment, he turned, pressing a kiss to her temple as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

“Better?” She asked, her hand resting on his sternum, as she tilted her head up to look at him. He laughed under his breath, nodding once before pushing her hair from her brow, allowing his thumb to brush over her lips. She reached blindly for the blankets, pulling them over their bodies. “Let’s sleep then.”

“What about…” Cullen attempted to trail his hand further down her waist, but found her hand stopping him, her expression calm as she glanced to him.

“It’s just about you tonight my love.” She encouraged. Cullen sighed as she kissed him, closing his eyes as her body readjusted in his embrace. She rested her forehead against hers, and he couldn’t help but catch the little glint of passion that lingered in her gaze. “Though, you  _will_  owe me sooner or later.”

They laughed, and even though he was comfortable, he encouraged her to move with him to lie in the bed the correct way. With Aurelie curled against his, falling asleep so easily before him, he smiled. He couldn’t wait to make it up to her.


End file.
